


read at 14:45

by Firestorm0108



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 11:04:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19149748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firestorm0108/pseuds/Firestorm0108





	read at 14:45

After Coulson and May left Daisy spent a lot of time by herself as they searched for Flitz, she spent most of her time helping by all of her free time was spent in her quarters. Sometimes she’d pick up her phone and test Robbie’s number to see if he was back in their universe, she knew chances were it would never happen but it gave her hope of seeing him again. 

‘Hey Robbie’ she typed as she pressed send. 

‘I know you might not get this but if you’re ever back in this universe it’d be great to see you’ she added 

A couple days later she messaged again as she sat on her bed.

‘Gabe’s doing fine, i’ve been looking in on him like you asked, he's settling in to college and getting great grades, i miss you’ she wrote as she pressed send and locked her phone.

It had been a month or so and she had more or less forgot about her text till she went on her messages to send an attachment to Mac as she noticed something on Robbie’s tab. It said it had been opened at 2:05 am a week ago as Daisy’s heart jumped.

‘ROBBIE!!!’ she sent as paced her bed before sending another message.

‘ARE YOU BACK!?!’ she asked all in caps as she messaged again 

‘PLEASE SAY SOMETHING’ she typed again as the read sign didn't move down as she walked out of her room and to the main area where Simon’s was still monitoring the radar for any signs of Fliz as she tapped on her shoulder.

“Jemma?” she asked as the half asleep and obviously exhausted scientist looked at her.

“Hey Daisy, what is it?” she asked as Daisy handed Jemma her phone and she glanced at the screen. 

“You’ve been texting Robbie?” she asked as Daisy nodded and Jemma shook her head.

“You can't expect him to reply Daisy, he's in a different plane of reality” she said as Daisy nodded.

“I know but look” she said as as she pointed at the read symbol under her third text as Jemma focused on it. 

“He read it?” she asked as Daisy nodded.

“That’s what it say” Daisy said as Jemma put her phone down on the table and typed on a computer as tracking software popped up and Jemma typed Robbie’s number in as the software loaded before showing a general location which was between their space plane and earth as Jemma shook her head.  
“That’s not possible” she said as she rechecked the coordinates as they changed by a factor of roughly 100 miles towards them as Daisy smirked. 

“If anyone could it would have to be him” she said as Jemma shook her head. 

“But he can't fly” she said as Daisy shrugged

“We actually don't know that” she said as she added.

“Last time he turned up he had the ability to open portals between realities, maybe he got a new trick” she said as Jemma nodded 

“It says at this speed he’ll arrive in about an hour” she said as Daisy couldn't help but smile.

“Thanks Jemma” she said as she hugged the scientist, grabbed her phone and went to the back of the plane.

She said there and waited for roughly 5 minutes before she got up and started pacing, she was worried. Last time Robbie was only gone for a couple of months and he seemed darker, more rider than human like his soul was being tainted and he was more depressed. But this time he was gone for about twice as long if not longer and she was worried about what shape he’d be in when he got here. This struck another question in her, how would he get in? She knew he had tricks but she was pretty sure he couldn't phase through solid material and she really hoped he didn't hope to crash through the back of the plane, he was indestructible but she hoped he remembered they were not. The proximity alarms went off as Daisy checked the cameras and saw what looked like a ball of fire heading towards them as she zoomed in and saw Robbie’s charger was shooting towards them with the rider at the front seat with what seemed like a smile on its face.  
==================================

As it got ever closer Mac appeared next to her “what is it….” he asked commenting on the proximity alarms as he looked at the screen and raised an eyebrow “matchstick?” he asked as she nodded “he’s coming in hot” she said as Mac scoffed “when doesn't he” he said as she chuckled as Robbie got roughly a mile behind them before one of the riders portals opened and the charger vanished inside as Daisy knitted her eyebrows “where did he…” she went to ask as a portal opened right in front of her as the charger came out the other side parking up next to the SUV near the loading doors, now with flames extinguished as the portal closed and the rider got out of the charger. As the rider looked around the flames dies and Robbie’s body started to reform from the skeleton outwards, Daisy wasn’t sure she could handle it if he wasn’t wearing his jacket, having to watch all of his internal organs regrow. But a second later where the demon had been standing was now just Robbie Reyes who looked at her and raised his Phone.

“Couldn't reply” he said as she tilted her head to the side as he smirked 

“It’s illegal to text and drive isn't it?” he asked as she laughed and hugged him as Mac patted him on the shoulder 

“Good seeing you matchstick” he said as Robbie nodded. 

“You too man” he replied as he separated from Daisy.

“So why are you guys in space?” he asked as Daisy’s smile faded.

“That’s a long story” she said as Robbie nodded.

“I just spent time in a universe where time doesn't actually exist so i'm good with long stories” he replied as she just chuckled 

“Of Course you have” she muttered as she sat on the hood of the charger and he pointed at her.

“That reminds me” he said as he pointed at the right side of the charger where she had scratched all down when she drove his car.

“Don't ever drive my car” he said as she laughed.

“It’s a magic car the damage isn't even there” she said as he raised an eyebrow.

“Doesn't make me feel better” he answered as she shook her head

“well next time don't get stuck between realities” she replied as he chuckled and clicked his fingers which opened a small portal about the size of his palm floating just above his hand

“it’s going to be a bit hard for me to do that now” he said as she laughed.

“New tricks” she asked as he nodded

“A couple” he shrugged as he lowered his hand and the portal vanished and he removed the chain from his shoulder and tossed it threw his window.

“So why are we in space?” he asked as she shook her head

“You know how it is, one day you’re eating pie, the next you’re thrown into an apocalyptic future” she said as he nodded and chuckled 

“So its been uneventful since i've been gone?” he asked as she nodded.

“We got back and saved the world, but Flitz” she said as Robbie knitted his eyebrows

“He died?” he asked as she nodded as Robbie nodded as well, since the rider his emotions had been dulled to say the least

“But now we’re here to get him back” she said as Robbie nodded 

“Man i'm gonna hate time travel” he said as she sighed 

“It doesn't get easier” she said as he laughed 

“So he’s in some kind of space pod?” he asked as she nodded and cracked his knuckles

“Then I might be able to help” he said as he looked at Mac 

“Where is your radar set up?” he asked as he pointed towards the main area

“Still over there?” he asked as Mac nodded and Robbie walked off towards it as Mac and Daisy followed.

Robbie got to the mission room and Jemma was still at the radar system as Robbie smiled

“Hey” he said as she looked at him and smiled back 

“Good to have you back Mr Reyes” she said as he nodded

“Good to be back” he replied as he placed two fingers on her head 

“Sleep” he said simply as she fell asleep instantly and Robbie slowly placed her head on the table as Daisy looked at him and he shrugged 

“Humans are much easier than you’d think” he said as she raised an eyebrow 

“So its been that kind of 6 months” she said as he nodded before he placed his hand on the radar and his hand began to get tangled up in hellfire as it spread to the radar as he looked up and his eyes were replaced with balls of hellfire and he looked around before pointing roughly north east of their current heading as he took his hand of the radar system 

“He’s that way” Robbie said as his eyes returned to normal


End file.
